


Going Once

by TheRedWulf



Series: Jaimsa One Shots [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auction, Bachelor Auction, Banter, Children, Christmas, Competition, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jaimsa, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Secret Wedding, Wedding, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Sansa throws caution to the wind when she bids on well-known bachelor Jaime Lannister...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Jaimsa One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428883
Comments: 46
Kudos: 223





	Going Once

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a quick break from "Bad Moon Rising" and "Piety" to dabble back into Jaimsa. :) 
> 
> When I wrote the Stansa story "The Auction", I received several requests to write/translate that plot for a Jaimsa pairing, and this is what came to mind. It is much different in plot, so you don't need to read "The Auction" for this to make sense, I just wanted to preface the story with a bit of background about its origin. 
> 
> Both the story and the flashbacks (in _italics_ ), are moving forwards in parallel. Hopefully that makes sense (it should once you start reading). 
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer, as usual... This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.  
> Thank you for reading!

“This is ridiculous. You do know that, right?” Jaime laughed at his twin sister who was adjusting his bowtie for a final time before he stepped out on stage. 

“Of course it is. That is the entire point. But since you love me _ever so much_ , you will go out on that stage and strut your stuff, shake your tail feather, show me the money---” 

“Enough with the cliches” Jaime groaned. “I get it.” 

“You will shake you money maker and ensure that the fundraiser is a success” Cersei finished unperturbed, patting his chest for dramatic effect. 

“Cersei---” 

“Robert promised to push top dollar for your ‘fine ass’,” she rolled her eyes. “Whoever thought it was a good idea to give that man a gavel, I will never know. I’d fire them if I did know.” 

“You did. You gave him a gavel. You’re the one dating him” Jaime snarked. “I still find that hard to believe, actually…”

“I am” she winked. “If you saw him naked you’d see why--” 

“Oh Gods, Cersei! Please spare me” he stepped away, shaking his head. "I really don't want to puke before I go out there." 

“Bigger than his bank account” she whispered conspiratorially and Jaime bent over, making a dramatic gagging and hacking noise that he was sure the entire gala could hear. 

“Stop!” Cersei hissed though she was laughing too, slapping his shoulder with a snort. “I’ll stop!”

“Please do” he stood straight and pulled the sides of his suit jacket closed, deftly buttoning it. “Do I pass muster?” he asked and she smoothed his carefully styled hair. 

“Of course you do, you’re a Lannister” she replied with a genuine smile. “Even with the flu you’d be better looking than any of those other bachelors.” 

“Thanks Cers” Jaime smirked. 

“Anyone would be _lucky to have you_ ,” she continued pointely, her expression letting him know exactly what she meant. 

“Yeah” he did his best not to frown, clearing his throat to push away the sad thoughts that threatened at the back of his mind.

He had always been close to his twin, for obvious reasons like that they shared a womb for 9 moons and have always done everything together. But they had grown closer after the death of their Mother several years ago. Any petty arguments or disagreements had been set aside between all three of the Lannister siblings, and they moved forward as a united front. 

It was fortunate that they all had the same twisted sense of humor, dark and often self-deprecating, and that they were able to share everything with each other. It was that relationship that had enabled them to get their Father, The Great Lion, through Joanna’s death. They were a team, and he honestly felt badly for any who crossed any of them. 

Of course, being a part of a team also meant that he was suckered in to doing whatever Cersei asked of him. For example, participating in a Bachelor Auction during their Casterly Christmas Gala, like he was tonight. Gods help him. 

Sure, the proceeds from the auction were going to the Casterly Cancer Foundation, a foundation they had founded in their Mother’s name after she had passed away, but still he was apprehensive about stepping out on stage. With his luck, he’d end up in Olenna Tyrell’s harem and he would have to spend the evening, and the subsequent ‘date’, dodging her grabby hands and blatant attempts to marry him off to her Granddaughter. 

_Gods save him_ , he repeated in his head once more. It’s not as if he was available anyway...was he? He grimaced at the thought but smoothed his features as Robert began anew.

“Up next, Ladies and Gentlemen,” Robert Baratheon’s deep booming voice filled the gala. And Cersei looked to Jaime backstage with a wide smile. “Our last bachelor of the evening. I figure if you can’t have me this year, I offer you the next best thing. That’s right, Jaime Lannister.” 

“Good luck” Cersei slapped his ass and stuck her tongue out at him as he stepped towards the stage. “Work it, bitch.” 

“You fucking owe me” he whispered and stepped into the bright lights of the stage. His appearance met with wild applause and he could only lift his hand to wave as he moved to Robert’s side near the podium. While Robert was well over six-feet, both ways, Jaime matched him in height but was leaner by far. 

“Jaime enjoys fast cars, fast women and homemade lasagna” Robert improvised with a broad smile. For all his faults, Robert was not lacking when it came to personality. “With the purchase of this fine golden, Lannister Lion, we can guarantee you a very good time--over dinner of course” he added and the room exploded with applause. 

“Great,” Jaime muttered, adjusting his suit jacket in a nervous tick. 

“Chin up, Little Brother” Robert clapped him heavily on the shoulder, using the nickname that Robert had given him shortly after he and Cersei made their relationship public. 

“Thanks, _Bobert_ ” Jaime smirked back. 

“Where shall we start the bidding?” Robert addressed the crowd and, as expected, Olenna Tyrell kicked off the bidding. 

“One thousand” the Tyrell matriarch called out with a wolf-whistle. 

“Twelve hundred” someone else countered, this voice coming from the back of the room and Jaime felt a dollop of unease settle in his stomach. He knew that voice….but…it couldn’t be…

“Thirteen--”

“Fifteen hundred” the voice interrupted Olenna’s counter bid and she turned to glare at the audience. Jaime’s own eyes were frantically searching, examining each face and silhouette, looking for her as he always was. 

“Two thousand” Olenna said, smoothing out her grimace--likely remembering that it caused wrinkles. When silence met Olenna’s bid, everyone began to look around, a hushed silence falling over them as they waited for the next words. 

“Going once?” Robert called out and was met with complete silence. Silence, that was, until the sound of high heels on the marble flooring echoed softly. 

“Five thousand” the voice spoke a split second before she appeared, the crowd parting to allow her to reach the stage. It didn’t take them long to realize what was happening--to recognize who this mystery bidder was. It wasn’t hard, not with that shock of red hair and the skin tight sequined gown that fell from impossibly thin straps at her porcelain shoulders. It was Stark grey, of course.

“Going twice!”

Fuck, she looked more beautiful than ever, Jaime drank in every inch of her person as if she were water and he’d been lost in the desert for twenty years. In truth, it had only been a sennight since he’d last seen her--since yet another fight about making their relationship public, but it had felt like twenty years. 

No, longer. 

“Ten--”

“Don’t do something you’ll regret, Tyrell” she challenged Olenna with an impassive stare, the older woman giving a small nod of submission. 

_Oh Gods, she’s doing it,_ Jaime felt his heart race. She was here, here in the most public of high society forums, doing exactly what she had refused to do for the last six moons...

“Going twice?” Robert boomed. 

“Pull the trigger, Bobby” she encouraged and Robert’s chuckle filled the hall. “Come on, repeat after me; ‘Sold.”

“Impatient thing you are” Robert replied. “Always have been.”

“No more hiding” Sansa said, her eyes never leaving Jaime’s. 

“No more hiding” Jaime echoed her words, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his lips. 

“SOLD!” Robert banged the gavel against the wooden podium--hard enough that Jaime was surprised he didn’t break the thing entirely. Damned Baratheons and their warhammers. Those in the audience broke out into applause, all of them assuredly amused by the last sale of the evening and curious as to what details they seemed to be missing in this story. 

Jaime moved from the stage, unable to look away from her as he closed the distance. She stood with that cocky confidence that she always did, one hip higher than the other and a stubborn tilt of her jaw. A jaw that he had lovingly mapped many times with his lips and tongue--all of it in secret.

It wouldn’t do for the Lannister heir to be caught with the Stark 'Princess'…according to her.

“Lannister” Sansa whispered as he approached, beckoning him closer with the crook of a slender finger. “You’re mine.” 

He didn’t hesitate or falter, his legs carrying him until his body was pressed to hers. One arm wrapped around her waist as the other tunneled into her hair and he kissed her--no polite, modest touching of lips but the deep, sinful kiss that promised hours of sweating, panting and screaming. 

_Mine. She is mine..._ he repeated over and over in his mind, devouring her mouth with singular purpose.

Sansa didn’t protest, instead her arms wrapped around his neck and she returned his kiss with equal fervor, neither of them paying attention to the chaos that had broken out around them. 

_“Jaime, your three o’clock is here” Tyrion announced, leaning against the door jam of Jaime’s office in Casterly Real Estate. In his arms was a stack of manilla file folders and a tablet, clearly Tyrion was more prepared than Jaime was. Today they were going to be closing a huge deal--a near merger, with the one company that had been their longest standing competitors. Everything had to be perfect._

_“Right, yes” he quickly gathered his papers and stood, nervously smoothing his tie. They walked side by side down the hallway to the conference room, quite the eye-catching pair given that their appearances were so different._

_“Big day. Are you ready?” Tyrion chuckled, mischief gleaming in his mismatched eyes._

_“It’s Stark, I can handle it” Jaime reasoned, giving himself a quiet pep-talk. “Ned isn’t exactly--” his words trailed off as the glass walls of the conference room came into sight and he realized that it wasn’t the stocky, dark form of Ned Stark that stood inside talking with The Great Lion. “Oh...Fuck.”_

_“Stark must be serious if he sent the Shark to deal with you” Tyrion laughed, smirking up at him before moving, entering the meeting ahead of him. Jaime, however, couldn’t look away from her._

_His throat felt dry, scratchy as he did his best to control his visceral reaction to her beauty. Sansa Stark, the Wolf Princess herself. Reputed beauty. Renowned philanthroper. Ice queen. She was the Stark family’s legal ‘big guns’ and her surprise arrival meant that things were about to get a lot trickier with this deal they’d been working on for moons._

_“Jaime, you coming?” Jaime looked to his Father who had poked his head out of the room to interrupt his thoughts. Jaime took a deep breath and gave a nod._

_“Of course” he replied quickly and glanced back to Sansa, realizing that he had been caught staring. Fuck. She was watching him with bright blue eyes and a single brow raised in challenge. Double-fuck. How the fuck could a facial expression have his cock paying this close of attention?_

_“Jaime Lannister” Sansa greeted him, extending her hand to him with a smirk. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you” she purred, the word pleasure having him moving his stack of files to the front of his trousers to control any unbidden reaction to her._

_“Sansa Shark--Stark, shit” he inwardly groaned and she laughed as he placed his hand in hers._

_“I haven’t heard that nickname in years” she replied. “Not spoken directly to my face anyway” she added and Jaime swore that he heard Tyrion groan in frustration._

_“Right” Jaime cleared his throat, belatedly releasing her hand. “Shall we?”_

_“Of course,” Sansa agreed and they all took to their seats. A shuffle of files and papers filled the conference room and then Tywin cleared his throat, starting them on the meetings agenda._

_It was hell. It was heaven. It was torture. Jaime did his best to keep up with her, constantly on his toes and meeting every one of her points with a counterpoint, as she did vice versa. At some point, Tyrion had locked his tablet and his Father had closed his folders, leaving just him and Sansa arguing back and forth from across the table to each other. A few interruptions were attempted, but neither he or Sansa was willing to surrender the final series of points. They were ferocious, lion and wolf, biting and parrying as the deal was worked through._

_By the time they’d reached an accord, Jaime knew that his cheeks were flushed and he’d likely sweated through his undershirt. Just as Sansa had more color than when they began and her slender fingers kept nervously touching the white gold pendant around her throat. He really wished she’d stop doing that, he could hardly keep up as it was, he didn’t need to be distracted by her decolletage and the rapid flutter of her pulse point._

_Four hours. They’d argued for four hours. How the fuck was that possible?_

_Hands were shaken, pleasantries and ‘you’ll hear from my bankers’ exchanged and then Jaime was blindly walking towards the water cooler near the break room. He quickly filled a paper cup to the brim and downed it like the shot of whiskey that he wished it was._

_“Was it good for you?” a soft voice sounded beside him and he looked to Sansa who now stood, briefcase in hand, a few feet away._

_“Miss. Stark--” his words died in his throat as she took the paper cup from his hand and refilled it before sipping from it in a very ladylike manner._

_“Will you be at the Baratheon Benefit this Friday, Jaime?” she asked him, her voice smooth and calm--he wondered how in the Seven Hells she was so poised right now._

_“Of course,” he nodded. “Cersei would likely kill me if I didn’t make an appearance.”_

_“Then I guess I’ll see you there” she tossed the now empty paper cup into the bin. She turned away but paused and turned back with a smirk that could only be described as lascivious. “And Jaime?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Wear something nice, hmm?” she said and then she was gone, moving back down the hall to the elevators, leaving him a very confused, very aroused pile of goo beside the water cooler._

“You’re here” Jaime whispered against her lips when the need for air finally forced them to break their kiss. She had always loved kissing him, it was her favorite pastime these days. Stealing kisses across the pillow in the morning. Kisses in the kitchen while they cooked. In the shower...in bed…

“I am” she said softly, her eyes dark with emotion. “I’m sorry--” 

“Sansa” he shook his head. 

“No, let me finish” she whispered, ignoring the stares around them. “I’m sorry. I’m stubborn and bull-headed and I know that I haven’t made things easy. I don’t want to argue anymore.” 

“Me neither. I hate arguing with you.” 

“And I don’t want to hide anymore” she briefly looked around the room, her eyes settling on a very smug looking Cersei Lannister who stood beside Robert on stage now. She’d deal with her later, Sansa made a mental note, looking back to Jaime. 

“No more hiding” he smiled that wonderful smile that she’d come to adore so much and she felt the nerves that had settled her stomach earlier finally relax. 

In an attempt to quell the masses, Cersei must have signalled to the band to start up because soft music filled the ballroom. Without words, Jaime entwined their fingers and pulled her close, their bodies swaying to the soft string music. One of his large hands settled on her lower back, just above the plunging back of her gown, his warmth seeping into her skin. 

Ever the romantic, Sansa smiled. Flowers, special dates, day trips to the shore, he never ceased to spoil her, even as she begged him to keep their relationship private, something she would forever regret.

She’d kept their affair--their relationship a secret and had all but forced him to do the same. Jaime had never been ashamed of them, had never been scared of what their affair would cause in the media. He’d always believed in them, believed that together they could weather any storm. 

Now it was her turn to do the same. 

So what if their families had been competing for nearly a century. So what if their Father’s could only stand to be in the same room with each other for a matter of minutes before shouting ensued. So what if her Mother had told young Sansa horror stories about man-eating lions to scare her away from the Lannisters. 

So what? 

The time for hiding and sticking to the shadows was over. She’d tell him everything...

“I love you, Jaime” she told him and his emerald eyes lit up, going suspiciously glossy. “I’m _in_ love with you, more specifically and I---” her words were silenced when he kissed her again, his hands carding into her hair as he gave her an achingly tender kiss that ended with his forehead pressed to hers. 

“I love you too, you infuriatingly stubborn woman” he laughed softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he beamed down at her. He was so beautiful, so loving, and he was all hers. She held to his forearms as he leaned in and kissed her again, bodies still swaying in time to the music.

From the first moment she’d met him, she had been attracted to him. She had seen him many times before, of course, on the glossy pages of the society magazines that her Mother loved to pour over. But a photo of Jaime Lannister had not prepared her for the reality of his presence--his charm. 

Sitting across from him that first day, she’d felt her blood heat as their negotiations did. The way his emerald eyes seemed to glow with some sort of inner-fire, a sharp wit and intelligence that brought new life to his broad frame. He wasn’t just beauty, but was brains as well-- a dangerous combination for her libido. When they’d finally reached an agreement, she’d ruined her panties and knew that she had to see him again. And soon. 

Summoning her bravery, she had followed him to the water cooler and channeled her inner-vixen with a silent prayer that she wasn’t making a fool of herself. After all, pure animal attraction could be one-sided right? She could be wrong in assuming that he felt it too. The way his eyes had raked over her body, the way the bright emerald orbs darkened with each point and counterpoint. The way his cheeks has flushed…she could be misreading the signals altogether. 

Fortunately, she hadn’t been, and the night of the Baratheon Benefit nearly six moons ago, everything had changed. 

_What a waste of time tonight had been, Sansa thought to herself as she walked back down the red carpet to her awaiting car. She generally hated parties, benefits and banquets, but she had arrived tonight with the hope of seeing Jaime again._

_“What a bust” she muttered as she smiled at her driver, Jory. He held the back door of the town car for her with a very crooked smile that she chose to ignore, and she slipped inside with a sigh._

_“What was a bust?” a deep voice rumbled as soon as the car door closed and she gasped in surprise, eyes swinging to Jaime’s. Her clutch purse went flying across the seat as she covered her chest with her hands._

_“Oh my Gods, Jaime! What are you doing?” she demanded, belatedly realizing that he was wearing jeans and a faded t-shirt beneath an ancient leather jacket. Aviator sunglasses were tucked into the neck of his shirt and he looked...oh Gods...he looked like the embodiment of sex. She just wanted to lick him...oh Gods, how dare he look this sexy in jeans. And here she’d told him to wear something nice._

_“Sorry I’m late, darling” he slid closer on the back seat and the rich scent of his cologne reached her. One arm went to the seat back behind her shoulders and the other moved to her knee, bared by the slit in her ivory gown. “White suits you.”_

_“Thinking bridal thoughts already, are we?” she couldn't help but tease and his chuckle was dark, sinful, like languid sex beneath the covers on a rainy morning._

_“More like, thinking about what is hiding underneath such a seemingly innocent color” his fingers slid up her thigh, burrowing under the rich fabric._

_“Lannister” she warned, though her smile gave her away._

_“Stark” his thumb traced her inner thigh._

_“Where were you tonight?” she asked, needing to satisfy the curiosity in her mind. A mind she was quickly losing because of his damned fingers._

_“Why? Did you miss me?”_

_“Hardly” she scoffed and he chuckled. "Call it a morbid curiosity."_

_“Taking care of Tyrion” Jaime replied. “He’s suffering from a severe case of ‘man cold’ and I was on supply duty. Better me than Cersei” his fingers continued their journey until he was just short of where she desperately needed his touch._

_“Jaime?”_

_“Hmm?” he purred against the bare skin of her shoulder._

_“Try not to talk about your siblings when your fingers are so close to my---Fuck!” she gasped as his fingers skated across her folds, barely brushing her clit, the sensation sending another wave of lust through her body._

_“Lovely” Jaime whispered, placing kisses across her collarbone as the car slowed to a stop. She had been so focused on Jaime that she hadn’t even realized they were moving. Wait, where were they? “Honey, we’re home” he purred._

“Look at you, you sexy bitch” Cersei kissed Sansa’s cheek with a smile. “The 'Queen of Grand Gestures'.” 

“He’s kinda worth it” Sansa said softly, hugging the woman who had quickly become one of her closest friends. 

“Damn right he is, he’s a Lannister” Cersei smirked, stepping back to look up at her. “Though, I am very grateful for your generous contribution to the foundation. Remind me to send you an embossed ‘thank you’ card.” 

“I’ll take a fruit basket with that ‘thank you’ card, if you please. And you have to promise me one thing” Sansa laughed. “No more ‘Auctioneer Bobby’ because knowing him, next year he will wear a cowboy hat” she added and Cersei laughed, shaking her head. 

“Gods. No, no more,” Cersei agreed. “That man should not be trusted with a hammer” she said as Jaime approached, his hand settling on the small of Sansa’s back. His thumb absently traced the bare flesh of her back and she could feel, from that simple action, how much he enjoyed being able to touch her in public. 

She enjoyed it too.

“Talking about me?” Jaime chuckled. “As usual?” 

“Big Bobby B,” Sansa explained in a stage whisper as Robert approached. 

“Ah.” 

“Am I not the best auctioneer?” Robert boomed as he joined them, his arm wrapping around Cersei’s waist as he placed loud a kiss onto her temple. 

“The very best” Cersei rolled her eyes dramatically but Sansa could see the smile in her friend’s eyes. As odd of a couple that they appeared to be, there was a genuine affection between Cersei and Robert, and Sansa was glad to see her friend happy. 

Her friendship with Cersei had begun when she had first started seeing Jaime. It had taken some convincing, but Sansa had agreed (after several heated arguments and a few rounds of make-up sex) to spend Christmas Eve at the Lannister penthouse in the city with Jaime and his family. While her friendship with Tyrion was easy and Tywin eventually warmed up to her being at Jaime’s side, Cersei was another ball game altogether. 

Sarcasm, backhanded compliments, blatant insults, Cersei was a woman whose respect could only be earned by never backing down and meeting her toe to toe. It was fortunate then that Sansa was a woman who rose to every challenge. By dessert she’d won Cersei’s approval. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Robert asked them. 

“I only arrived just before the auction” Sansa smiled, slipping her arm around Jaime’s waist beneath his jacket. “I had more important things to do than worry about food.” 

“Good” Robert smiled widely. “That means we have the rest of the evening to relax, eat and drink!” 

“There it is” Cersei rolled her eyes with a laugh. 

“What?” Robert asked innocently. “I stayed sober for the auction, but I paid a pretty penny for my plate. I intend to get my money’s worth.” 

“You are, without a doubt, the cheapest billionaire I have ever met” Jaime laughed. 

“But I’m still your favorite, aren’t I, Little Brother” Robert moved away from Cersei and wrapped an arm around Jaime’s shoulders, leading him away. 

“Men” Cersei wrapped her arm through Sansa’s and they followed their men through the ballroom, side by side.

_Sansa woke slowly, blinking her eyes open to see the unfamiliar bedroom around her. A smile grew on her lips as she pushed her hair from her face, rolling from facing the floor to ceiling windows to look across the pillow to the man beside her. She’d spent the night with Jaime Lannister. The Young Lion. The Golden Lion._

_Jaime, she almost giggled, her mind racing with all of the delicious memories from the night previous. All but kidnapping her from the benefit, he’d directed Jory to his penthouse and by the time they’d reached his foyer, they’d been desperate for each other._

_It had been a very long time since she’d enjoyed an evening spent beside a man, and even longer since she’d enjoyed a man’s touch as much as she had Jaime’s. He certainly knew his way around the female anatomy, she couldn’t fault him there._

_She watched the way he shifted against the pillows, his hair falling across his forehead, shining in the morning sun. In their frenzy they had forgotten to close the blinds last night and now the early light made him look almost angelic._

_“Morning” Jaime mumbled, stretching idly as he opened his eyes. The sheet slipped lower and she admired his broad back as the muscles flexed and rolled. “Gods you’re beautiful.”_

_“So are you” she smiled, a giggle escaping as his long arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush to his side. His face burrowed into her neck, tickling her with the rough stubble of his beard and the soft flesh of his lips._

_“I am not ‘beautiful’,” he whispered against her skin. “I am handsome, rugged, manly!” he corrected, both arms around her now as she laughed loudly. “Sexy---”_

_“Sexy” she laughed, her legs tangling with his._

_“Yeah” Jaime whispered, rolling to trap her beneath him. “Sexy.”_

_“Sexy” she raised her hands to run them through his hair, smoothing it back from his face. “Charming.”_

_“Prince Charming?” he prompted._

_“Prince! Ha!” she scoffed dramatically, but her scoff faded into a sigh as he rocked against her sensitive body. He teased her for several minutes, driving her wild but when she tried to shift her hips so he could sink home, he rolled away. “What---”_

_“How about breakfast?” he moved to slip from the bed but Sansa moved quickly, tackling him back to the mattress and pinning him in place. His laughter joined hers now, arms and legs tangling as they picked up where they left off, forgetting about breakfast entirely._

“You’ve always been stunning in an evening gown” Jaime whispered as they entered his penthouse. Sansa had been here often enough that she knew her way around and he watched as she kicked off her high heels and strode into the kitchen. 

“You’ve always been a sucker for my legs” she smirked over her shoulder at him as she grabbed a bottle of Arbor Gold wine from the fridge, pouring them each a glass. As she did, she pushed her long leg through the slit in her gown, dragging her bare toe across the hardwood floor. As predicted, Jaime’s eyes watched her leg, vibrant emerald going dark with lust.

“You’ve got me there” Jaime chuckled and she lifted both glasses, holding them as she scooted her bottom onto the counter top.

“Not yet, I don’t” she sipped from one glass, holding the other out to him. 

“What are you going to do with me, now that you’ve bought me fair and square?” He moved like a moth to flame, stepping closer to take the glass. 

“Simple” she smirked. “Anything I want.” Several moments of silence passed and she smiled shyly over her glass at him. 

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to see you again” he admitted softly. “Ever. Least of all tonight.” 

“I’m sorry” she replied, setting her glass on the counter beside where she sat. “You know how stubborn I am. I never meant to hurt you, Jaime.” 

“I know.” 

“But I did” she placed her hands over his tuxedo shirt as he set his wine aside. “And I’m so sorry.” 

“It won’t happen again, right?” he asked, stepping into the ‘v’ of her thighs. 

“Never.” 

“The secret’s out,” he said. "I am sure it will be plastered all over the papers tomorrow."

“We’re not going back.” 

“It’s you and me against the world, right?” he continued, cupping her cheeks to finally meet her eyes. 

“Always.” 

“I love you, Sansa Stark” he said, eyes bright with emotion. She could see how much her refusal to acknowledge their relationship in public had hurt him, and she promised that from now forward, she would never hurt him again. 

“I love you too, Jaime Lannister” she promised as he leaned forward to kiss her. 

“I need you” he whispered in between heated kisses. 

“Then take me” she replied, pushing his jacket away from his shoulders as he moved her to the edge of the counter. The high slit in her gown allowed him to push her dress aside, baring her completely. 

“Fuck, bad girl” he groaned when he realized that she wore nothing beneath her dress. 

“Mmhmm” she agreed, parting her thighs so he could move closer. “Here” she whimpered as he removed his hands to work his slacks open to free himself. She gasped, watching him stroke himself a few times before he closed the distance between them. His lips took hers in a fierce, claiming kiss as he aligned himself with her opening and filled her without pause. She’d been more than ready for him since their kiss on the dance floor, there was no need to wait. “Fuck” she sighed, head arching back in pleasure. 

“This” Jaime growled, guiding her lips back to his, he surged deep, his hands gripping her thighs. “This is it. This is home.” 

“Home” she agreed, her body on edge at the feeling of his body joined once again with hers. She loved the way that he filled every inch of her, the pleasurable burn the most delicious thing in the world. 

No more words were spoken as they made love in the dimly lit kitchen of Jaime’s penthouse. There was nothing else that needed to be said between them, they’d already been laid bare their emotions and feelings. No more secrets, no more hiding. It was sinful, both of them fully clothed aside from necessary zippers needed to join them, but it was slow, passionate--a mixture of shared breaths and quiet moans.

Later, when her body was replete with satisfaction, his seed dripping down her inner thigh, Jaime carried her to the master bathroom shower. There they took their time washing each other before they fell into bed together, exhausted but smiling. 

_“I suppose it goes without saying that if you hurt him, I will destroy you” Cersei said, leaning casually against the counter beside where Sansa was slicing up an apple pie. Though the Lannisters were the wealthiest family in the realm, their Christmas traditions were surprisingly humble, a remnant of Joanna’s humble influence. Hence why Sansa was helping to divy up dessert._

_After she had exacted a promise that the entire family would be discreet and keep their relationship a secret, Sansa had agreed to spend Christmas Eve with Jamie and his immediate family. It had been a surprisingly enjoyable evening once the Lannisters had recovered from the shock of Jaime showing up with a Stark on his arm. Even Tywin had been pleasant to talk to._

_“Is that a promise, Princess?” Sansa countered, setting the silver pie server onto the granite to face her. Cersei had been trying to push her buttons all evening and Sansa refused to let her have any sort of victory. Cersei Lannister may be one of the most powerful women in fashion, but she didn’t intimidate Sansa._

_“You’re not afraid of me” Cersei mused, a smirk playing at her lips. Like Jaime, Cersei was a golden Lannister. But where Jaime’s eyes usually held mischief and amusement, Cersei’s were much colder, much more assessing. Guarded._

_“No. I don’t have a reason to be” Sansa placed a fork on the closest plate, extending it to Cersei. “Pie?”_

_“That will go straight to my ass” Cersei responded, glaring at the offending carbs._

_“Oh, in that case” Sansa turned back to the pie dish and placed another hearty slice beside the first one. “Ass is looking a bit flat. You can thank me later” she placed the plate in Cersei’s surprised hands and turned back to her task._

_Several seconds later, Cersei’s laughter filled the kitchen, amusement finally seeping into her eyes. Cersei picked up the fork and took a bite of the pie, chewing as Sansa lifted the whip cream to spray a dollop onto Cersei’s slices._

_“I think that I am actually going to like you” Cersei smiled, the chill fading from her eyes._

_“Sorry darling, I don’t swing that way” Sansa turned to smile at her lover’s twin, who only scoffed in response. “Open” she raised the whip cream and Cersei obeyed, allowing her to spray a bit into her mouth, something she had always done with her own siblings. The blonde laughed, wiping the corner of her mouth with her finger as she swallowed._

_“Whoa” Jaime walked in just then, looking between them. “Am I interrupting?”_

_“Bad news, dear. I’ve traded you in for a prettier model” Sansa handed him several plates of pie._

_“But I’m fifteen minutes younger” Jaime pouted._

_“He’s got a point” Sansa made a point of thinking over the situation. “Alright, I’ll keep Jaime,” Sansa picked up the last plates and returned to the dining room, stealing a kiss from him as she passed by._

**About a year after the auction…**

“You’re late” Sansa called over her shoulder at her husband as he stepped into the kitchen. 

“You tell my Father to stop socializing so much at board meetings and I will be home on time” Jaime countered, stepping up behind her to slip his arms around her waist. 

“I will definitely do that” she teased, knowing that The Great Lion was putty in her hands already, and he was certain to be even more so when she told them all her news. First, however, she had to tell Jaime.

Her Jaime, she smiled to herself. After keeping their relationship secret for six moons and the big reveal at Casterly’s Benefit, they’d moved forward together. Their days of meeting in shadow were over--long over, and from that night on their names were forever attached in the world’s eyes. 

Jaime and Sansa, Sansa and Jaime, ‘the Lion and the Wolf’. The novelty of their attachment to each other had taken a while to fade, only to be revived at the news of their secret wedding at Casterly Rock. That had been an absolute media shit storm, one she was glad was over with. Thank the Gods for Jaime’s careful planning that had kept their wedding private.

“Hello handsome” she leaned against his strength. 

“Good evening, Gorgeous” he replied. “How was your day off? Feeling better?” 

“Hardly a day off when it was a sick day,” she set the spoon she’d been using aside and turned to look up at her husband. She ran her hand through his golden hair before cupping his cheeks to kiss him in greeting. “Meeting went well?” 

“Yeah” he wrapped his arms around her, resting them at the small of her back. “You went to the doctor, right? Like you promised?” 

“Yes, I did,” she exhaled a small bit of laughter. “Dr. Cressen at 2pm, just like I said. When did you become such a worry wart?” 

“And you’re well?” he asked, concern etched into his features as he searched her eyes. 

“Yeah. About that---” she turned back to the stove but he stopped her. 

“Sansa?” 

“I’m not sick, Jaime, I promise” she assured him, taking his hands from her hips and holding them for a brief second before placing them over her stomach. “It is just the side effects of Baby Lannister, coming this summer.” 

“Oh my Gods” Jaime swayed on his feet, leaning against her, hands possessively cupping her womb. “We’ve only been trying for a few months.” 

“You’ve always been top of the class, hubby” she replied, doing her best not to burst into tears again. She was over-the-moon happy about their impending arrival and was hardly able to wrap her brain around the idea that there was a child growing inside of her body. It seemed so surreal. They had discussed children before they’d even married, both of them on the same page of wanting a large family of their own. They had both grown up with siblings and they wanted that for their children.

So the decision to try for children was a no brainer, though she didn’t expect it to happen quite so quickly. She could have been knocked over with a feather when Dr. Cressen broke the news, as it was she had openly gaped for several minutes after he told her. It had taken everything in her to stop herself from sprinting to Jaime’s office to tell him, but she had remembered that he had a board meeting today and wouldn’t be available. So, instead she had picked up her vitamins at the pharmacy and gathered everything she needed to cook them a nice celebratory dinner. 

“Oh my Gods” he repeated, clearly in shock. “A baby! In you!”

“Yeah” she kept her hands over his. “That was my reaction exactly.” 

“Pregnant” he whispered. “We’re pregnant.”

“Eight or nine weeks as best they can tell,” she replied. 

“I...fuck, San, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too” she laughed and he pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tightly. “You’re my ‘Baby Daddy’,” she whispered against his neck, snuggling close. At that, Jaime laughed, a watery laugh as his hot tears fell onto her shoulder. Her Jaime was going to be an amazing Father, she couldn’t wait to see him holding their baby. 

“Yeah, yeah I am” he swallowed a soft cry and tightened his arms around her. 

_“What is going on, Jaime?” Sansa asked him as he escorted her through the bowels of Casterly Rock. He’d been acting strange all morning, even going so far as surprising her with a new soft blush pink dress to wear._

_“Come on, trust me. We’re almost there” he tightened his hold on her hand and guided her down a hallway, then another stone staircase downwards. Soon the smell of the ocean--salt and sunshine, reached her nose as the sound of waves crashing against the shore echoed in the air. Stone gave way to sand and she realized that they were suddenly on the beach._

_“The beach? We’re going to the beach?” she laughed and he ignored her question, walking through an arched doorway and into the sunlight._

_“Ah, right on time” Jaime smiled as she stepped into the sunlight behind him. "Perfect."_

_“Jaime....” her steps slowed as she looked at their family and friends gathered on the shore, all of them well dressed and looking at them expectantly. Their Fathers weren't arguing, that was no minor miracle and--wait, why was Cersei holding all those flowers? “Jaime, what--?” she turned to Jaime only to find him gone--no, not gone, kneeling now on the sand beside her, a very large solitaire and gold ring in his hand._

_"Sansa...I have something I've been meaning to ask you."_

_“Oh my Gods” she covered her mouth with the hand that wasn’t within his, tears flooding her eyes._

_“Sansa Minisa Stark” Jaime smiled up at her. “Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?” he asked. “Right now, today?”_

_“Now?” she looked around, eyes wide as everything clicked into place. This was their wedding--their secret wedding! It would belong to them and only them. It wouldn’t be plastered across magazines and criticized by the entire world at large._

_“Right now” Jaime confirmed and she looked back at him. “You, me, our families. No press, no madness.”_

_“Yes! Of course yes!” she whispered, nodding her head. “Yes” she repeated, nodding emphatically as Jaime pushed to his feet and slipped the engagement band onto her left ring finger. “It's so beautiful, oh, I love it.”_

_“It was my Mother’s,” Jaime explained, raising her knuckles to kiss them. “Ready very-soon-to-be Mrs. Lannister?”_

_“Absolutely” she laughed softly with a giggle. “Shortest engagement ever, huh?”_

_“Ever.”_

“San” she looked up as her Father entered her office, knocking on the open door with that signature smile of his. “Got a minute?” 

“Hi! Yes, of course, come on in” she waved him inside and watched him take the seat across from her. While Sansa had taken after her Mother’s tall, slender Riverlands look, her Father was broader, stockier and purely Northern, his shoulders taking up the chair. 

“All ready for Christmas?” he asked, rubbing his hands together as he crossed an ankle over the opposite knee. 

“You know me, I shopped back in August” Sansa smiled. 

“Of course, how could I have doubted you” he smiled, but she noticed that it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Is something wrong?” she asked, watching him closely. He took a deep breath, looking to the pictures that sat on her long filing cabinet on the side wall. 

“I am looking at retiring after the first of the year” her Father said. “At the very least, starting the process of stepping back and leaving the reins in Robb’s capable hands.” 

“Capable?” Sansa laughed softly. “Is he ready?” 

“I believe so” Ned nodded. “He doesn’t have your natural inclination but he has worked hard. I wanted to talk with you about the transition, to make sure that you’re alright with things and that I can depend on you to support Robb.” 

“Haven’t I always?” Sansa smiled. “I know that your plan is to leave the position of CEO to Robb, we’ve always known and I don’t have an issue with it.”

“This will be a big shift. I will likely need you here as much as possible.” 

“I know. About that,” Sansa took a deep breath and stood, closing the office door behind her Father before moving to take the open chair beside him. Her eyes lingered on the gold bands and large solitaire on her left hand, a small smile crossing her lips as it did every time she thought of her husband. They’d been married nearly a year now, but still she smiled every time her wedding rings caught her eye. 

“San?” he looked concerned as she took his hands in hers. 

“I know that you’re going to need me here” Sansa whispered, squeezing his fingers. “But things are going to change for me too, in the new year.” He frowned deeply and she continued. “Promise me that you won’t tell Mom? We are going to tell everyone at Christmas.”

“San?” 

“We’ve been trying for a while, but...I’m pregnant, Daddy. I’m due in mid-June” she felt her cheeks flushed, not quite sure how she was supposed to broach the topic with her Father. 

“Oh my Gods,” he laughed in realization, helping her to stand to hug her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, the familiar scent reminding her of all the hugs they’d shared while she was growing up. “Congratulations, Princess” he kissed her forehead as he released her.

“Thank you, Daddy” she smiled. 

“I can hardly believe that my little girl is going to be a Mom. You know that your Mother is going to lose her mind” Ned chuckled. “Especially if she finds out that I knew before she did.” 

“Then we just won’t tell her” Sansa smirked. 

“Probably a good idea.” 

“A very good idea” he agreed, smiling warmly. “Oh, Lemon Cake” he cupped her cheek. 

“I know” she laughed, sniffling back tears. 

“I bet that husband of yours is thrilled” Ned smiled. “I have seen him with Robb and Jeyne’s boys.” 

“We’re both very happy” Sansa assured him, wiping her eyes carefully, mindful of her makeup. “He is going to be a great Father.” 

“Who would have ever guessed” Ned reasoned. “My Lemon Cake is a Lannister and soon will have little cubs of her own.” 

Sansa let out a watery laugh at this, “I am sure the news will help Mom take that last step to liking my Husband.” 

“Ehhh” Ned made a face and Sansa laughed. 

“Probably not” she agreed. Catelyn Stark had yet to warm to Jaime entirely, keeping him at an arm’s length and only gradually letting him closer. Over the moons and holidays she had slowly relaxed, perhaps realizing that Sansa was truly happy and that Jaime wasn’t going anywhere. Sansa was hoping that this Christmas would cement those facts in her Mother’s mind.

“I am very happy for you, Lemon Cake” Ned repeated. “And I know that family comes first, so you take any time you need. Robb can handle things, and I am sure that Jon will be there to help if needed.” 

“Thank you” Sansa nodded. “I will do what I can. Working from home and whatnot.” 

Ned smiled in agreement, “Now then, how are you planning on telling your Mother?”

Sansa laughed, “I am going to let Jaime do it.” 

“Perfect!”

_“I can’t believe you planned all this” Sansa whispered as they danced beneath the arbor at Casterly Rock. The wooden frame of the arbor had long since been overwhelmed by wisteria plans, the rich purple blooms creating a beautiful private escape._

_“Cersei helped” Jaime chuckled. “She didn’t trust me to pick out your dress, I think.”_

_“It's perfect--all of it is perfect” Sansa slid her hand on his shoulder to the back of his neck, toying with his hair. “Thank you, Jaime.”_

_“It was selfish, really” he pulled her flush against him, their bodies swaying to the same song that had played all those months ago at the auction. “I wanted you to be my wife. I also knew that if word got out about a wedding, we would be swarmed and any enjoyment would be out the window.”_

_“True” she agreed with a smile._

_“Besides” Jaime gave a smug smile. “At least this way, I have you all to myself.”_

_“Well” she laughed. “Us and the family over there. I can't believe that our Fathers have been in each others' company for hours and they haven't gone to blows yet” she nodded with her head to the large table that had been set up along the grassy walkway. Both of their families were seated there, from their parents to extended Aunts and Uncles, there was an intimate but large crowd enjoying a lovely meal and lots of wine. It was nice to see the Starks and Lannisters getting along, even if her Mother still looked uncomfortable._

_“I am fairly certain that Cersei threatened them with physical harm if they revealed the wedding plans” he replied. "Or ruined the evening."_

_“No wonder the secret was so well kept” Sansa laughed, leaning forward to steal a kiss from her husband--her husband, oh what a lovely way to refer to Jaime. Hers. Hers and only hers._

_“I don’t think anyone was brave enough to go against Cersei” Jaime chuckled, pulling her tighter into his embrace. “I love you, did you know that?” his eyes met her, filled with emotion._

_“I did. And I love you,” she kissed his chin, laughing aloud as he spun and dipped her unexpectedly. She kicked out a leg as their family let out a raucous cheer, her and Jaime laughing along with them._

The living room at Winterfell was in chaos. That was the only word that could describe it. Chaos.

Wrapping paper, presents, dogs and children littered the floor. Robb and Jeyne’s two boys, Brandon and Erik were spread out with their newest toys, playing happily. Beside them were the Stark family huskies, Shaggydog and Lady, along with Arya’s Corgi Edmund. 

On the various couches and chairs were all of the adults, some with wine or whisky, others with egg nog or coffee. The noise level wasn’t the loudest it had ever been, but it certainly wasn’t quiet. The Christmas carols playing in the background could barely be heard over all of the conversation. 

“Hey” Jaime bent down and kissed his wife’s temple, discreetly taking the untouched wine glass from her hand. “Ready?” 

“Are you?” she smirked up at him from her perch in a plush wingback chair beside the Christmas tree. 

“Oh yeah” Jaime exhaled nervously, smoothing a hand through his hair. He’d spoken at board meetings and conferences, but this would likely be the most nerve-racking speech he’d give for some time--if ever. 

“I love you” Sansa whispered and he stole a kiss for luck and returned to his full height. “Everyone, If I could steal your attention for a moment” he addressed the room and the other conversations fell quiet. From the corner of his eye he saw that Sansa rose to stand beside him, her hand slipping into his and squeezing it softly. “I know it isn’t an evening for speeches, but allow me this indulgence as the newest member of the family” he smiled. 

“Just this once, Lannister. Make it quick!” Robb heckled and Jaime raised his glass in mock-salute. 

“I would ask that you join me in raising our glasses” Jaime continued. “To family.” 

“To family” they echoed. 

“And to my wife” he turned to face Sansa, seeing the unshed tears in her eyes. “Sansa, just as you’re a fantastic wife, you’re going to be an incredible Mother.” 

“Oh!” Catelyn gasped loudly, but Jaime kept his eyes on his wife, watching the tears escape her eyes to trail down her cheeks. 

“I love you, and I cannot wait to meet our child.” 

“Oh my Gods” Catelyn was rushing forward then, her arms surprising him by wrapping around both him and Sansa. “When? When?” she asked as she released them but still held their joined hands in her own. 

“June” Sansa smiled, the rest of the family gathering around to congratulate them. Jaime chuckled as Robb clapped him firmly on the back, his eyes twinkling in surprise. 

“Finally figured out how to win Mom over, huh?” Robb laughed. “Took you long enough!”

“I’m a slow learner, but I learn,” Jaime agreed with his Good-Brother. 

“Oh I hope it's a girl” Catelyn beamed. “She could be my first Granddaughter.” 

“I will see what I can do,” Sansa laughed, hugging her Mother tightly. 

_“You’re a smart girl, smarter than I gave you credit for” Sansa looked up at the voice of Petyr Baelish, one of the district's leading real estate attorneys, finding him leaning against the doorway to her office. He was doing his best to appear casual, arms crossed as he watched her, a briefcase hanging from one shoulder, suit jacket unbuttoned._

_“Shall I pretend that you didn’t mean that as an insult?” she set her paperwork aside and met his gaze without fear._

_“We both know that I meant no offense--”_

_“Did you?” she interjected, glaring at the shorter man as he stepped into her offices. “What brings you to my office, Mr. Baelish? I was not aware that we had a meeting scheduled for today.” Translation: stop wasting my time and get to the point._

_“I was finalizing a bit of paperwork with your Brother,” he explained. “I thought I would stop by--for old time’s sake.”_

_“Old times?”_

_“The good times, I’d like to think---”_

_“If you’re referring to the times that you hit on my Mother and failed, or perhaps the times that you hit on me and failed, then you should make your way to Talisa at the front desk,” Sansa gave a saccharine smile. “She will validate your parking.”_

_“My, my,” Baelish tsked, shaking his head with a very mysterious smile as he looked pointedly at her stomach. “You’ve gotten quite mouthy since you’ve become a Lannister.”_

_Suddenly Sansa was extremely grateful that her desk was between herself and Baelish’s person. Under his scrutiny she felt uncomfortable, disgusting, barely able to resist the urge to squirm. She stepped back from her work and pulled the sides of her blazer closed, knowing that it did little to hide the swell of her stomach, it was obvious now that she was pregnant and she hadn’t wanted to hide it--not until this moment._

_“It’s time you left” Sansa informed him, moving to her phone to call security. However, she took a deep breath when movement caught her eyes behind Baelish._

_“But we’ve just started speaking---” Baelish’s words were cut off as a strong hand gripped the back of his collar--a hand Sansa knew well._

_“Time to go” Jaime said simply, dragging the shorter man down the corridor. Sansa moved from behind her desk, watching as her husband escorted Baelish from the office and into the elevator bay. She could hear that they were speaking, but she couldn’t make out the words, not perfectly anyway. But she recognized the tone of her husband’s voice and she knew that Jaime was not pleased._

_Moving down the hall she stifled a laugh as her husband ‘helped’ Baelish into an elevator car, crossing his arms and glaring at the older man until the doors had closed, the car creaking as it began its descent to the lobby. Jaime took several steeling breaths and she could almost hear the angry words echoing in his head as he tried to calm himself._

_Just then, Robb appeared, looking incredibly confused, but just as concerned as any elder Brother had a right to be, “What happened?”_

_“Next time Baelish finds himself in this office,” Jaime growled. “You escort him directly to the exit. He so much as looks at my wife again and I will not be held responsible for my actions” he spat without hesitation, not caring that he was a Lannister in the Stark offices, not caring that Robb was now CEO and the man in charge. Her husband was, at present, a man of ‘zero fucks’ and it was incredibly arousing--oh Gods, she couldn’t wait to get him home._

_“Oh” Robb frowned, pausing to look at her across the elevator lobby. “Are you alright, San?”_

_“I am now” Sansa assured her Brother, looking to her husband. “I am alright” she assured Jaime with a small smile, one her hands lowering to settle against the swell of their child._

_“Good” Jaime let the anger fall from his face, smiling as he approached her. “Now, correct me if I am wrong, but we had a lunch date did we not, wife?”_

_“We did” she agreed, slipping her hands into his suit jacket and wrapping them around his back. While they couldn’t snuggle as close as she would have liked, thanks to her swollen stomach and their audience of on-lookers, she could still press herself against him and nuzzle his cheek._

_“I am kidnapping you for the rest of the day” Jaime informed her, his promise spoken with confidence as he kissed her temple._

_“Are you?”_

_“Yes” Jaime kissed her quickly. “Grab your coat and briefcase, yeah?”_

_“Alright” she nodded, rushing back to her office to gather her things and lock her computer. While they had only planned to share lunch and go to her doctor’s appointment together, she found that suddenly the afternoon held much more promise. Shutting the light in her office off, she closed and locked the door before striding back down the hall to where Robb and Jaime were talking softly to each other. It was quite a sight to behold, the two most powerful ‘heirs’ in Westeros talking as friends--likely talking about last night’s soccer scores, without a hint of formality or guile between them._

_“See you Sunday” Jaime shook Robb’s hand as he spotted Sansa and she smiled at the two. Unlikely as they were, they seemed to get along and the family meal every other Sunday had gotten less and less tense as the time had passed._

_“Sunday” Robb agreed, smiling at Sansa as she took her husband’s arm._

_“See you later, Robb” Sansa nodded and followed Jaime as the next elevator arrived. They stepped into the car together, but the moment that the doors closed, she found herself being pulled into her husband’s embrace. “Jaime…” she smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist._

_“I despise that man” Jaime said with a soft growl, backing her against the elevator’s wall._

_“My White Knight” she smiled, running her hands through the hair at the base of his neck. His golden hair was longer now than when they had started dating, and she loved running her hands through the smooth locks._

_“Mrs. Lannister” he smiled, sliding his hands under her suit jacket to her back, fingers splayed wide across her spine._

_“Do we have to go to the doctor?” she whimpered, her lips ghosting across his._

_“Yes” he replied without hesitation._

_“Jaime---” she pouted but his laugh cut off her protest._

_“If you think you can seduce me away from finding out if there is a son or daughter growing here” he placed a hand over her stomach, fingers curling in a possessive move. “You’re sorely mistaken, Mrs. Lannister.”_

_“But---”_

_“But, later” he promised, kissing her softly as the elevator came to a stop, the chime ringing out to signify its arrival in the lobby. It was fortunate that they hadn’t had to stop at any of the floors between the Stark offices and here, it would have made things very awkward._

_“Later” Sansa agreed with an exaggerated pout as Jaime stepped back, sliding a hand into hers as the elevator doors opened._

_She kept close to his side, ignoring the stares of others as they made their way through the lobby and to their car. They had places to go and people to see, but once she had her husband alone tonight, there would be no stopping them._

**Some years later...**

“No.” 

“No?” 

“No” Jaime repeated, shaking his head for emphasis. Sansa laughed at him, leaning back against the counter with that mischievous smirk of hers. “We have three children, Robb has two and Arya has one” he reasoned. “We’ll do Christmas here and then we won’t have to load the herd into the car.”

“Herd” Sansa laughed harder now, her eyes closed tightly as she bent over. 

“What?” Jaime couldn’t help but smile. He knew damned good and well why she was laughing, it was the same reason she laughed last year when he objected to the fact that they had to lug two children and Christmas gifts to her parents house at the edge of town. 

“You’re such a picky Dad” Sansa gasped in between bouts of laughter. “Oh my Gods.” 

“Joanna is two moons old, I am not taking her out into the snow---” his words stopped as Sansa’s laughter began anew. “What?” he asked, giving her an exaggerated pout. 

“You’re so..” she moved closer. “So cute” she kissed him, smoothing her hands over his cheeks. He’d been letting his beard grow out a bit to combat the Lannisport winter and Sansa seemed to be enjoying the liberal threads of grey that had worked their way into his facial hair these days.

“I’ve always been cute,” he smirked. 

“Uh huh” Sansa smiled up at him and he wrapped his arms around her, resting them just above the curve of her ass. He was always on his best behavior these days, knowing that little eyes could appear at any minute. 

“Cute. Handsome,” he continued, kissing her. “Sexy--” 

“Sexy” she scoffed, pulling him closer. 

“I am sexy” he pouted, tunneling his hands into her abundant hair and guiding her closer to steal a kiss.

Nearly a decade ago he’d married Sansa Stark on a private beach attached to Casterly Rock, giving her his last name and the promise of love, till death do they part. Never in those almost-ten-years did he regret that decision.

In fact, he knew that he loved her more today than he did on their wedding day. Their love had grown significantly over the years, doubling and then tripling as their family grew as well. They’d gone from lovers to spouses to parents, and with each step of their evolution together, their love evolved as well.

“The Jaime Lannister of twelve years ago was fussy about his ties” she teased, gently touching the end of her nose to his. “Jaime Lannister now is fussy about his baby girl.” 

“Hey, I love the boys too” he defended immediately. 

“Uh huh.” 

“You’re enjoying busting my balls, aren’t you?” he said quietly, pulling her closer. 

“Always.” 

“I knew it.” 

“The record will show that I am very good to your balls, Lannister” she kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“Can’t argue there,” he chuckled. “Lannister.” 

“No, you can not,” Sansa agreed. 

“DAD!” the voice of their eldest, Tyvan, called out and a moment later his golden hair appeared in the doorway. “I’m hungry.” 

“Hi hungry, I’m Dad,” Jaime smiled down at him as he stepped closer, easily scooping him up to toss him over his shoulder. 

“Daaaaad” Tyvan laughed in exasperation, now hanging upside down over Jaime’s shoulder, his golden hair flying everywhere. Like Jaime, his sons were equally golden and cocky, and he knew that he and Sansa were in for a handful when they reached their teenage years.

“Then it's a good thing it's dinner time” Jaime set him back on his feet. “Get your Brother, both of you wash your hands, go!” he ruffled Tyvan’s hair and the boy sprinted away. Jaime turned back to see Sansa watching him, her eyes soft with bemusement. “What?” 

“You” she watched him approach, her hands immediately sliding around his waist, tucking beneath his faded t-shirt. 

“Careful” he warned, leaning down to kiss her. “Last time you looked at me like that, you were pregnant in less than a moon’s turn.” 

“Excuse me,” Sansa feigned protest. “I just gave birth to another Lannister two moons ago, you will have to wait--” 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t practice. Lest I forget, we are very good at practicing--always have been,” he countered as the thunder of footsteps grew closer. “Wash your hands!” Jaime lifted his head to call out and the footsteps immediately changed direction. 

“Look at those tingling 'Dad Senses',” Sansa chuckled. “I always knew you’d be a good Father.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mmhmm” she kissed his chin as whimpering cry sounded on the baby monitor from where it sat on the counter. “Either the boys woke her, or she’s hungry.” 

“I’ll feed the army, you grab our princess” he suggested and she nodded, slipping from his arms as the boys spilled into the kitchen. Clearly they were starving, Jaime mused as he plated mac and cheese and veggies for both of the boys. 

While Tyvan and his younger Brother Gerald, who was closing in on six years old now, had come along with surprising ease, it had taken a few years for Sansa’s body to fall pregnant a third time. The wait, however, had been well worth it when little Joanna Lannister had arrived in the dead of night, screaming out her protest until the moment she was placed into her Mother’s arms. 

Sansa was an incredible Mother, she had been from the first moment she realized she was pregnant with Tyvan, and Jaime was thankful each and every day that he had found her--that they had married and made their family a reality. 

Sure, they had been through their ups and downs, they had argued, bickered, fought and made up more than he could count, but never for a second had he ever stopped loving her. Sansa Stark had been his forever from that first meeting and now, years later, here they were. Husband and wife. Parents. Gods--

“Dad!” Tyvan climbed into his usual chair at the kitchen table. 

“Tyvan!” Jaime smirked, placing plates onto the table’s surface. 

“Tyvan pushed me!” Gerald protested as he too climbed into his chair. 

“We’ve talked about this, no pushing, boys” Jaime said simply, taking his place beside them. “Understand?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Alright Dad” Gerald made a face at his older Brother and Jaime did his best to hide his smile, the scenario reminding him so much of the exchanges between himself and Tyrion. While according to Tywin, Tyvan was Jaime’s miniature, it was already more than clear that Gerald would have a sharp, stubborn wit to rival Tyrion. 

“Boys, eat your dinners” Sansa looked at them both and they immediately tucked into their respective dinners, not even questioning the broccoli that was at the side of each plate. 

Jaime watched his wife take her seat beside him, carefully adjusting a feeding Joanna on her lap, covered with a blanket of course. The first time he laid eyes on Sansa Stark, she had been ready to face off against him in the boardroom, a tough-as-nails shark that struck fear into the hearts of men. Now, every day he saw Sansa Lannister and it was in much more intimate scenarios…

Sansa feeding Joanna, their third child and first Daughter who looked every inch as beautiful as her Mother... 

Sansa helping their boys to learn their letters, numbers and how to read... 

Sansa laughing with Cersei as they shared a private moment each time the family gathered... 

Sansa asleep beside him in their bedroom, in their home... 

Sansa rushing around to clean and prepare for each holiday meal at the aforementioned house... 

Sansa watching him with that secret smile of hers that reminded him of every private moment they had shared. Every time they made love, every time they _fucked_ and every time they spoke the three little words that never ceased to make his heart race... 

Sansa Minisa Lannister…

His wife… 

His once secret lover...

All of her… 

“Hey” Sansa placed her hand over his on the table. 

“Hmm?” he smiled back at her, lifting his thumb to cover her fingers. 

“Eat” she prompted with a tilt of her chin. “Big boys need their strength too” she winked at him and he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Do they?” 

“Absolutely” she smiled, pulling her hand away to focus on their daughter. Jaime looked to his sons, both happily eating, mops of golden hair bobbing at the table. 

“Alright then” Jaime picked up his silverware. He might as well make sure he had his strength and wits about him, it wouldn’t be long now until Sansa was begging him for another baby. And just like in everything else, he wouldn’t be able to deny her. He was too far gone for her, always had been.

Going once…

He looked at Tyvan who was dramatically chewing his broccoli and waving his hands at his younger Brother as if to say, _I’m not touching you!_

Going twice…

Jaime looked to Gerald who opened his mouth wide in retaliation to show Tyvan the chewed mass of macaroni in his mouth.

Sold…

Jaime watched his wife move their Daughter’s small frame from her breast to her shoulder, helping Joanna’s small body to burp up any excess air. Joanna bounced happily in her Mother’s arms and when she turned to look at him, head pillowed on Sansa's shoulder, Jaime felt his heart clench at her gummy smile. 

Sold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
